Mortally Wounded
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: "When The King looked back at his General, he did not see the icy brown eyes that glared at him each day. Nor did he see the faint smile on her face that only he was able to detect. Instead, he saw her closed eyelids filled with unshed tears..." MystWalker/EdoJerza (MystoganXKnightwalker)


**Hey everyone :) So I love reading angst, but I also love writing it 3 So here's a little one-shot of a little bit of angst...**

* * *

The clamor of the strangled cries and angry yells pierced through the battlefield. As she ran, all she could see were the blotches of blood stained on the grass.

The pungent smell of the cannon smoke stung her eyes and nose, making it very difficult to breathe.

She could not distinguish anything from her left eye, for the crimson liquid kept flooding over it no matter how many times she wiped it off. Her lips and cheeks were branded with it, almost as if it were a permanent battle mark on her skin.

Her hair was soaked from the rain that was stabbing down like cold knives onto the battlefield.

Her legs were growing weaker with each step she ran.

Her armor was chipped and cracked, barely able to protect her from even the measliest blade.

Bruises and cuts decorated her body, but this did not faze her at all. The clanking of the metal chains on her sword and armor was the only sound she could hear at the moment as she bounded past the trees.

Her side oozed out more blood and her muscles were constricting with each movement.

She realized she was mortally wounded, that her time was running out. Her pants came out in tight breaths as she desperately scoured the forest for any sign of her King.

He had fled from the castle when the enemy had attacked. She had been chosen to seek Mystogan and bring him back to the castle safely.

On her voyage, the girl had fought long and hard to break past the rows of barriers the enemy soldiers had put up. She had received a lethal arrow into her side and many cuts that had broken a bit more than her skin.

The General refused to let this faze her as she frantically bounded through the forest, still seeking the King.

Fear coursed through her veins as she felt her heart's frantic beating slamming against her chest. The enemy had attacked from the border and the war had been raging on for five days and four nights.

A few soldiers like her were on the verge of death, although many were severely injured with stabs to the stomach or legs.

Still, her empty brown eyes looked around for the man with ink black hair. A blur of blue caught her eye and she spun around.

His hair was soaked in both rain and blood. He looked at her with widened eyes as she ran toward him.

Her side had started to numb and she hissed out a pained exhale. The General took the King's forearm and tugged roughly, "Come with me, Your Majesty."

Her hand stayed on the mans arm, as if she was frightened to lose him again.

Mystogan looked at her in fear as her arm slipped after two strides.

Her vision buzzed a yellow hue and her side hit the damp ground harshly. "General?!"

The young King watched her writhe in excruciating spasms as the droplets of rain slipped down his face. She coughed up blood and clutched her side and glared up at him, "Get going. Leave."

He grabbed her slender hand in his and growled, "No. I will not leave here in this extreme level of pain."

A ghost of a smirk flitted onto the General's now pale lips as her fingertips shook slightly, "You always had a big heart, your Majesty. But now, that heart is what you need to continue living. To keep it, you must run back to the castle. Go. Now."

She parted her lips again in an effort to speak but nothing came out. The pitter patter of the rain tapped to a melodious but sorrowful rhythm as silence overcame them.

The King slipped off his coat and pressed it against her side with his other hand.

His warm grip on her cold hand strengthened and his voice cracked as he spoke, "Stop speaking nonsense, Knightwalker. You will live."

Heated droplets fell from his lashes and the General hacked out blood, "A-Are you crying because I am going to die?!"

The grass that had been a deep green a moment before stained to a flaming scarlet.

Mystogan shook his head as he clenched his jaw firmly. The muscle in his jawline jumped as she continued to cough up the crimson drops.

Her throat constricted but she continued to whisper softly, "Every living thing's life ends at one point. It is the cycle of life, My King...B-But as long as you keep it in your heart, i-it really never left..."

He squeezed his eyes shut and his lips trembled in anguish. Her eyelids started to fall and each breath became labored as if the next one would be her last, "You must live for your friends...you must do what, I have never done. Make this kingdom great...Promise m-me...wholeheartedly."

He took both her hands and held on tightly, "I promise, I promise! Do not close your eyes! Do not! I will never forgive you if you do!"

Silence loomed in the air and his tears of frustration were soon mixed in with the streams of precipitation falling down both of their faces. Her soaked auburn hair spilled out in the grass, appearing almost a sooty black.

Her lightly tanned face, decorated with bruises and cuts, her lips opened, and when her bottom lip quivered, they closed securely.

Images flashed in her mind of the day they had met, which had been similar to this moment. The rain had been slicing into the ground, soaking each and every person on the street. Her head rested on the damp stone wall as she looked emotionlessly forward.

Her brown eyes were a dull gray, her lips were cracked and chapped, and her throat dry as the desert.

With shaking hands, the little girl put her hands together and watched as the rain dropped into her palms. She lapped the droplets gratefully, yearning for water. All she wanted was water but it had not come till now.

The trees she was watching soon turned upside down as her head hit the ground with a thud. Her mind reeled and her throat constricted, she gasped for her next breath.

Then she heard a string of melodic yelling, and met the deep brown eyes of him. He had run over to her and yelled at the big men behind him to fetch water.

Her eyes dipped downward and then she felt a cold liquid rush through her lips. _Water_, a voice in her head whispered. Her eyes opened and she realized it was he who had given her the water.

The image of the pair of worried eyes back then was the same as the one she saw now._ He was the one who opened my eyes,_ she thought. _Now he will be the one to watch them close. _

When The King looked back at his General, he did not see the icy brown eyes that glared at him each day.

Nor did he see the faint smile on her face that only he was able to detect. Instead, he saw her closed eyelids filled with unshed tears.

_"No matter where you are, who you're with, or how weak I am...I will always save you. That is my job, as your General." _

The oath she had spoken years ago rang in his ears as the rain slipped down his face, framing it almost lovingly.

His arms wrapped around her, cupping the back of her neck and holding her close, "You do not need to save me from war or death. Just save me from these tears...as my General, please...make them stop." S

ilence engulfed them and The General lay already limp in his arms. The rain soon softened but his tears did not.

The clouds separated above them, letting the evening sky above leak through. It was the same color as The General's hair, the perfect balance between dark and light.

If only The King had raised his head, and seen it.

* * *

**Please Review and Favorite if you have the time! :D**


End file.
